


William Tell Overture [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Scavenger Hunt (1979)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, crack vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two hour movie explained in three minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William Tell Overture [Vid]

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
